Something
by GummyDeer
Summary: Sesuatu selalu melihat mereka dari sisi tergelap. Menunggu saat-saat tergelap. Dan menyelinap diantara mereka. MINYOON/JIMIN X YOONGI/BL/BxB


**SOMETHING**

 **.**

 **MINYOON**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance, horror?gagal**

 **Warn : gaje, absurd, aneh, dan typo dimana-mana**

 **Nb: bm: charli puth - attention, the slightly chipped full moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

"Hyung"

Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara berasal. Menatap sebentar seseorang yang tengah berdiri diambang kamar mandi, lalu setelah itu beralih lagi keponselnya. Merasa diacuhkan dia bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Tanyanya seraya menghampiri sang hyung yang hanya berbaring diranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Lalu ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan tangan yang tetap mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah efek selesai mandi.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya acuh, tak berniat menjawab. Mungkin dia sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menggubris sekitarnya.

Karna diacuhkan lagi oleh orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya itu membuat jimin gemas sendiri. Jimin gemas dengan tingkah sang hyung yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya ini. Hobby apa ya ngacuhin jimin?

Dan karna itu, munculah sebuah ide dikepala jimin. Dengan iseng dia mencondongkan badannya badannya kearah sang kekasih berniat menggoda sang kekasih sekaligus mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan sang kekasih dengan ponselnya sampai mengacuhkan sang kekasih tampannya ini pikir jimin narsis.

Badannya semakin lama semakin dia condongkan kedepan kearah kekasihnya, mencoba menjangkau layar datar itu untuk melihat isinya. Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi pikir jimin dan hampir saja jimin bisa melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel kekasihnya sebelum sebuah telapak tangan putih nan pucat mendarat tepat diwajah tampannya dan menghentikan aksinya lalu dengan secepat kilat dan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya kebelakang hingga membuat jimin terjengkang dan membuatnya jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Brukk

"Minggir sana jim!" acuhnya

"Sshh... Ini sakit yoongi hyung!" ucap jimin sambil meringis mengusap bokong sexynya yang sukses mencium lantai dengan mesrah ulah dari sang kekasih.

Untung sayang, kalo gak udah gua makan lu hyung! Pikir jimin absurd.

Yoongi hanyab melirik jimin dari ekor matanya sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengganggu saja! Dasar! Umpat yoongi.

Kembali kejimin dilantai. Setelah dirasa lebih baik jimin segera bangun lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih. Sumpah bokongnya terasa nyut-nyutan sekarang. Jimin berjalan kearah meja didekat dekat sofa seraya melempar handuknya kesana dan mengambil ponsrlnya, lalu berbalik ke ranjang dan ikut membaringkan badannya disana, jimin berbalik menyamping menghadap yoongi yang juga berada pada posisi yang sama dengannya. Dan kini mereka saling berhadapan namun dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

Kamar itu hening, tak ada suara sama sekali dari sang pemilik, mereka terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lihat pada layar datar itu. Yang jelas tak ada percakapan yang terdengar dari keduanya.

Lama dalam posisi seperti itu membuat salah satu dari keduanya lelah dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, mematikan ponsel dan melemparnya kesamping lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman dan perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya terlelap.

.

Jimin sadar dari kegiatanya setelah telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dengkuran halus dari arah sampingnya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hanya untuk mendapati sang kekasih telah terlelap disana.

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memandangi wajah damai sang kekasih. Dalam diam jimin meneliti wajah itu. Wajah putih pucat sang kekasih yang halus saat dia pegang. Jimin kadang lupa jika sang kekasih berumur 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sungguh jimin sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa yoongi memiliki kulit sehalus kulit bayi. Oh dan jangan lupakan pipi cubby yang kenyal seperti pantat bayi itu. Jimin ingin menggigitnya sekarang duh! Bahkan jika mereka sedang jalan bersama tak ayal banyak ahjumma-ahjumma yang mengira yoongi adalah adiknya. Wajah yoongi tak balance dengan umur tolong.

Beralih kebagian lain yaitu mata segitiga kecil yang selalu jadi faforit jimin yang kini tertutup rapat menyembunyikan bola mata hazel bening dibalik kelopak mata yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata lentik itu, lalu beralih lagi kehidung yoongi yang bangir, dan terakhir bibir tipisnya yang sewarna sakura itu separuh terbuka ketika pemiliknya terlelap. Duh jimin jadi ingin melumatnya sekarang juga!. Sungguh yoongi itu sempurna dimata jimin ditambah dia manis dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan walau wajahnya selalu datar dan tampak malas.

.

Cukup lama jimin memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mari-memandangi-wajah-tidur-yoongi yang menurut jimin terkesan polos dan menggemaskan. Karna percayalah memandangi wajah yoongi yang sedang dalam mode tidur itu tak baik untuk kewarasan otak jimin. Salahkan saja wajah yoongi yang mengundang? /bah lu nya aja yg kelebihan hormon park! Plak! Abaikan!/. Maka dengan satu kecupan didahi yoongi, jimin mengakhirinya.

Setelah mengecup yoongi, jimin beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah saklar lampu untuk mematikannya. Lalu dia kembali lagi ke ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya tidur berbaring disamping yoongi.

.

.

.

Saat jimin mulai terlelap dan siap memasuki dunia mimpi, pergerakan disisinya membuatnya sedikit terganggu dan mau tak mau membuatnya kembali sadar meskipun matanya tetap terpejam. Jimin merasa sesuatu perlahan mendekat dari arah sampingnya. Sesuatu itu mengusel disisi lengan jimin dan itu membuat jimin membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping kearah sesuatu itu, dan meski dalam gelap jimin tahu sesuatu itu adalah yoongi. Karna yoongi memang biasa mengusel kejimin jika mereka sedang tidur. Maka dari itu jimin dengan segera mengganti posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap 'yoongi'. Lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu didadanya dengan erat dan posesif, kebiasaan jimin seraya mengucapkan selamat malam pada 'yoongi' lalu disusul dirinya yang kemudian terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Jimin hanya tak tahu saja jika 'yoongi' dalam dekapannya itu sedang tersenyum mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Haii deer balik lagi bawa cerita baru yang absurd sumpah. Ini ceita lahir gegara deer abis liyat salah satu moment minyoon yang yoongi ama jimin bobok bareng adep"an trus pas mau tdur jimin matiin lampu. Kyaaa! Greet sumpah

Eh dan ini juga gegara deer gk bisa tidur semalem soalnya deer merasa diawasi di kamar deer. Dan setelah itu langsung dah idenya muncul dan deer nulisnya sambil gelisah sendiri.

Bahh udah deh urcolnya dan oh makasih yang udah baca sampek bawah.

Deer kasih bonus omake hoho

Oke gomapta, arigatou

Fav+foll+rev jsy~

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya jimin terbangun dengan perasaan bingung, entah kenapa setelah melihat yoongi yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi jimin merasa ada yang aneh. Karna setahu jimin selama ini jimin akan bangun jika ada sedikit saja pergerakan disekitarnya. Dan biasanya dia akan bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum yoongi. Karna kebiasaan yoongi sebelum bangun atau jika akan bangun itu adalah menggeliyat dan memgusel pada jimin jika pagi telah datang alasannya 'dingim' kata yoongi.

Tapi sekarang lihat! Bahkan yoongi sampai selesai mandipun jimin baru saja bangun. Padahal selama ini selelah apapun jimin dia akan tetap bangun terlebih dahulu dari yoongi. Tapi ini...

"Jim, kenapa?" tanya yoongi ketika melihat jimin yang agak aneh menurutnya. Pasalnya dari tadi jimin hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lalu setelah itu menunduk dalam.

"Hyung... Sejak kapan bangun?" bukannya menjawab jimin malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain yang sama sekali gak nyambung.

"Ha?" yoongi hanya memgerutkan dahi dan menatap jimin yang masih menunduk. Mungkin nyawanya belum terkumpul semua pikir yoongi absurd.

"Hah! Dari pada bicaramu tambah ngawur lebih baik sekarang kau mandi jiminie~" titah yoongi

Jimin hanya bergeming ditempatnya tanpa ada niatanya bergerak sedikitpun. Melihat jimin yang tak merespon membuat yoongi berinisiatif untuk menarik jimin dan menyeretnya kekamar mandi sebelum ucapan jimin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap jimin bingung.

"Semalam... Apa hyung... Memelukku" tanya jimin dengan mada datar tanpa menatap kearah yoongi.

"Kau ini biacara apasih jim?" yoongi gemas sendiri dengan kekasih bocahnya ini. "Sudah! Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi saja, ayo" lanjut yoongi seraya meraih pergelangan tangan jimin. Jimin tetap tak bergeming sedikit pun dan anehnya lagi tangan jimin terasa bergetar dicengkraman yoongi. Yoongi merasa aneh lalu dia memegang telapan tangan jimin. Dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati telapak tangan jimin terasa amat dingin dan berkeringat. Entah apa yang terjadi yoongi tak mengerti.

"Jiminie, kau kenapa?" tanya yoongi cemas

"Jawab saja hyung.. Apa hyung semalam memelukku" ulang jimin dengan tetap memakai nada datar.

Hahh... Yoongi hanya dapat menghela napas melihat kekasih bocahnya yang tampak aneh ini. Mungkin dia tertular sifat aneh teman aliennya itu. Pikir yoongi.

"Jim, bukannya kau sendiri yang semalam memelukku dari belakang? Kenapa kau malah bertanya sebaliknya?" kata yoongi

"Waktu kau kembali setelah mematikan saklar lampu, kau kan langsung berbaring tepat dibelakngku dan memelukku, walau aku udah tdur tapi setengah sadar aku merasakan kau memelukku dari belakang, bahkan kau sempat mencium pipiku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu hah? Dasar byuntae cari kesrmpatan dalam kegelapan. Sudah lebih baik kau sekarang mandi dan segarkan badanmu dan bersihkan fikiranmu itu. Kau terlihat aneh jim serius". Sambung yoongi panjang lebar sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lalu yoongi beranjak dari sana menuju alamri dan memilihkan baju untuk kekasih bocahnya itu.

Sedangkan jimin hanya terpaku ditempatnya dengan mata yang membola kaget mendengar jawaban yoongi. Bukannya yoongi yang mendekat duluan padanya? Tapi.. Ini..

Apa tadi kata yoongi. Dia memeluknya dari belakang? Bahkan jimin mencium pipinya?. Hei jimin memang menciumnya tapi didahi bukan dipipi dan itu juga sudah lumayan lama.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dibenak jimin. Mulai dari apa, siapa, dan bagaimana. Semua bercampur jadi satu dikepala jimin sehingga membuatnya pening.

Sebernarnya.. Apa yang terjadi disini?

.

.

.

Tanpa jimin dan yoongi sadari. Disudut kamar, dibagian tergelap terdapat sesuatu yang menyerupai sepasang mata dengan 2 sisi yang berbeda, menyalah terang berwarna sebiru safir yang terlihat sendu, dan yang lain berwarna semerah darah yang berkilat tajam. Menatap kearah satu objek yang terpaku ditengah ranjang sambil menunduk dan mencengkeram selimutnya. Lalu beralih kearah seseorang yang masih memilah dan mempersiapkan baju untuk kekasihnya. Mata itu terus mengawasi mereka lalu tak lama perlahan sebuah senyum mengerikan mengembang dibibirnya yang pucat

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL END**


End file.
